1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an identification theft proof tag and sticker method and more particularly pertains to easily contacting the owner of missing valuables when found by a stranger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of identification tags is known in the prior art. More specifically, identification tags previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing a method of the return of valuables are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious configurations and steps, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,956 issued Jun. 15, 1999, to Longo relates to a System and Method for Anonymously Establishing Telephonic Connections.
While the prior art methods fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe an identification theft proof tag and sticker method that allows for easily contacting the owner of missing valuables when found by a stranger while also preventing identity theft.
In this respect, the identification theft proof tag and sticker method according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily contacting the owner of missing valuables when found by a stranger while also preventing identify theft.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and system for a tag or sticker that prevents identity theft and also provides more than one contact number for any individual to use to contact the owner of lost belongings or pets and provides information for emergencies or other pertinent information on the tag. There are no tags that serve any of those functions on the market today.
The present invention provides a versatile tag and sticker that are visible, identification theft proof, and which also contain a calling card and smart chip capability that can contain personal information. The present invention places the finder of a belonging or pet directly in contact with an owner without revealing the owner's personal information, i.e. no phone number, no name, and no address are revealed. Pursuant to the present invention, no call is relayed. This is unlike competing products. There is no subscription to an answering service. Rather, the present invention offers service that is 24/7/365 and completely automated by an IVR system. The tag of the present invention also can serve as a calling card in case of emergencies or just to talk to another individual registered by the owner as a contact number. Our tag holders are serialized for tracking purposes and security. Each tag holder serial is married to the unique PIN/Code and has smart card technology incorporated in the tag for various purchases or to contain personal information. A smart card is a card that is optionally embedded with either a microprocessor and a memory chip or only a memory chip with non-programmable logic. The microprocessor card can add, delete, and otherwise manipulate information on the card, while a memory-chip card, i.e. pre-paid phone cards, can only undertake a pre-defined operation.